Understanding Ether
What is Ether? Ether is the essence that allows abnormal enhancements to be casted into reality. These enhancements can increase physical attributes, manifest and manipulate elements, inflict damage using weapons created from the soul, and much more. Where does it come from? Ether comes from the word etheralglobin which is a protein found in some humanoid species. In Homo sapiens (humans), there is a special protein called hemoglobin, which helps carry oxygen from the lungs to the rest of the body. However, in other species like the Homo Parvulus (Haelves), the special protein called etheralglobin that performs the same function as hemoglobin. The etheralglobin reacts with the mind and is known to produce chemical reactions inside the body that can be displayed externally. These chemical reactions can be very quickly displayed. For example, someone can quickly exhale hydrogen from the body, as a reaction from the etheralglobin that chemically combines with oxygen to externally create water out of thin air. How is it displayed externally? These external displays of Ether can be seen by exhalation, sweat, pores, and even heat from the skin. In other words it can be shown in any way that the protein can leave the body. It is possible that the reaction takes place inside the body creating an alteration to a persons physical attributes. How does it work? The mind controls the protein just like any other protein, through nerves. The brain contains billions of nerve cells arranged in patterns that coordinate through thought, emotion, behavior, movement, and sensation. A complicated highway system of nerves connects the brain to the rest of the body. The cerebrum (largest part of the brain) is divided into two hemispheres. The hemispheres communicate with each other through a thick tract of nerves, called the corpus callosum. Messages to and from one side of the body are usually handled by the opposite side of the brain where the lobes are found. Each lobe in the brain can be responsible for transmitting the reaction from the etheralglobin down the highway system of nerves to an external source as listed above. Rules to Using Ether * Ether is only obtainable for those who have it in their blood. Only certain races can use Ether. If you are a "Half-Race" you get ''half ''of the ether ability. All half races only receive half of the buffs from each race they are from. * The Ether ability you have will be taken from a list of abilities related to your class. The abilities you choose from your class will be on your character sheet with an Ether Chart. * You can only have the abilities shown on the ability charts for your class. * All abilities are limited and must have limitation. Limitations are simple but explained on the ability in the Abilities Chart. Ether Charts All ether spells/abilities are written in a chart. Ether abilities are not just cast-able magic-like attacks, it could be like "Super Strength" that buffs your character. But in order for you to be able to use it, it must be written down in a chart like the Following: * The above is a chart that represents some of the Scout classes abilities Essence Essence more well known as mana is consumed by each Non-physical ability, it regards the overall amount of Ether ability you have before you're unable to use Ether. * Everyone who has Essence starts with 100 Essence automatically. Unless you are a "Half-Race" of one species that doesn't have magical capabilities. Cooldown Cool down's are used for how often you can use the ability. * Per day: refers to in-game day. (Which are normally full days unless other wise stated) * Per Round: refers to your turn and then your opponent's turn * Active/Activation: Refers to always on once activated. Might have duration or cooldowns. * Passive: Refers to always on without being activated without using a full action to activate it. Passive abilities can be added to basic attacks. Limitations There are some small/Quick Keywords for conditions How to do Combat/Battling Writing a Post (not needed to know for table top) ' # At the beginning of each battle you paste a link to your Character sheet to determine your amount of dodges, misses, and blocks you can use against your opponent. If you are in more than a 1v1, you calculate each of your opponent's dodges, misses, and blocks individually. # Each time you use an ability you place the Abilities name in Brackets = [ ]. (If you don't use the brackets for the ability name then it is considered a basic attack.) # '(FOR TABLE TOP)'''Each round of battle you can do 3 types of actions 1 time '''Full Action 1 attack/projectile/ultimate/unique/movement ability Basic Action 1 basic attack/movement/reload/switching weapons Defense Action 1 defense ability/cover/block/dodge/miss All basic attacks are Dodgeable and Missable. You can only block Basic Melee attacks, unless blocking with elemental abilities. ''' '''Using Guns * Shooting a gun is considered a basic attack. * Since this is a Gun useable RP you can use Cover. Using Cover is what is found around your location. This means you can only cover at spots in the IMVU room. You can not make an imaginary car, it must be there to cover at. * You have to Reload, after using bullets in clip size, which is consider a basic attack * When using a gun you can shoot as many bullets as your gun holds per round. Once you need to reload you have to wait till next round. You can not use any basic attacks while Reloading. * Some guns shoot multiple bullets at once. If you "Miss" an opponent 'ALL '''your bullets miss them. * If your opponent goes into cover, you will miss them but this doesn't count as a dodge/miss/block. You can easily walk to the cover after have they cover and attempt to shoot them again. Some cover can be destroyed ''after 2 rounds such as: Boxes, Crates, and Cars(Which will explode and cause half damage to health of everyone near it). Walls are not destroyable without explosives (except grenades) . * Head/Heart Shots will not Kill your opponent in this RP. Instead you roll to do critical damage. Anything above 3 on a 1d6 is double the damage.